Prepare, maintain, and store in low temperature trophoblastic and liver cells. Grow in enriched medium or defined medium clonal lines of trophoblasts and hepatocytes. Establish primary cell cultures from human placentas, monkey livers, or rat fetal livers. Perform placental hormone and enzyme assays.